Divided And United
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: In this school only the strong survive and with Gaara Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha as their leaders, they're gonna need all the help they can get. Multiple pairings. Rated M for language, graphic violence, and possible lemons/limes.


**SO A FEW WEEKS AGO I DECIDED TO START A ROCK LEExSAKURA FANFIC BUT WHEN I STARTED THIS, LEE JUST DIDN'T SEEM TO FIT BUT GAARA FIT PERFECTLY SO HERE YOU GO.**

 **I OWN A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING.**

 _ **Chapter One- Who Is Your Leader?**_

 **CLICK.**

 **CLICK.**

 **CLICK.**

 **CL-**

''If you click that pen one more time I'm going to shove it in your neck,'' Temari Sabaku grunted without looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

''Sorry. I guess I'm a little anxious,'' Sakura Haruno tried to smile. Temari sighed and set down her magazine to look at Sakura.

''Of course you're anxious it's the first time you've been anywhere without-''

''The plane is about to land guys,'' Their friend Tenten voiced. Sakura and Temari nodded and faced forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _''Tsunade-sama they're at it again!''_

 _''Son of a bitch.''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **WHISTLE.**

''Tsunade-momma sure is living large for a principal,'' Temari said as she set her bags down in the living room.

''I was on the phone with Tsunade-momma last night and I've never heard her so angry,'' Sakura Haruno shared while observing her surroundings.

''What, did Mari-chan send her edible sex toys again?'' Tenten threw an arm around Temari.

''I don't think so,'' She grinned.

''Actually I asked Shizune about it and apparently Temari's dear baby brother got into a fight with another student and the entire cafeteria was trashed,'' Sakura informed. Temari grimaced.

''She's totally gonna blame this on me,'' She groaned.

''Your baby brother is a bad boy huh?'' Tenten started searching the kitchen.

''He's something..'' Temari mumbled.

''Is he cute?'' Sakura asked. Temari gave her a pointed look. Sakura just grinned back.

''Relax. As if I would ever date your baby brother.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Gaara-kun!''

''Look at him! He's just so sexy!''

Gaara Sabaku grunted and glared at the floor.

 _'Stupid girls.'_

 _ **'Maybe we could use one of them?'**_

 _'I wouldn't let any of them near me.'_

''There's my favorite little brother!'' Kankuro Sabaku grinned and headed into the cafeteria with Gaara.

''Hey Gaara.''

''H-Hi.''

''Sup?''

''Hn.''

''Troublesome.''

''Munch. Munch.''

''Hello.''

''...Hn,'' Gaara greeted his friends back.

''Hey guys,'' Kankuro greeted and sat down. ''By the way Gaara our beloved sister called me last night so she could yell at me about _your_ fight!'' Kankuro exclaimed in outrage.

''Hn.''

''Ah! You don't even care about my feelings do you?'' Kankuro cried.

''Hn.'' Kankuro started weeping.

''How did your sister find out?'' Ino Yamanaka questioned. Kankuro leaned into the table.

''Temari has undercover spies in this school. She knows everything we do.''

''Don't you think you're being just a tad bit paranoid?'' Rainie Yang questioned as she cuddled into her boyfriend, Chouji Akimichi's side as everyone started getting up to go to class. Kankuro shook his head sadly.

''I wish I was.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls looked at each other, a little lost.

''Momma? We can't leave yet. We don't have any schedules.''

''Then wander around the freakin' halls I dont care! Just get out!'' Tsunade screamed and shoved them out of her office.

The girls stared at the door and slowly blinked until someone ran into Sakura. They looked down and saw long, wavy, navy blue hair. An interested look appeared on Sakura's face when a small girl with lavender eyes covered by bangs looked up.

''Come back here you ugly-eyed freak!'' A group of girls ran up and grabbed the blue haired girl by her hair. One of the girls looked back at Sakura and the others when she noticed them.

''You got a problem pinky?'' Sakura gave a small smile. ''Not at all. I'm sorry I didn't get your name Miss...?'' The girl gave Sakura a dirty look.

''I am Karin Yamazaki and this girl is to be delivered to Uchiha Sasuke!''

'' _The_ Uchiha Sasuke?'' Temari questioned. Tenten blinked.

''Who's Uchiha Sasuke?'' Temari shrugged. ''I don't know.'' Tenten sweatdropped.

Sakura smiled at Karin, ''Alright then. Have a nice day.'' Karin turned away.

'' _What do you think you are doing you pink bi-!''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara grunted as he tried to relax on the roof of the school. Everyone was so annoying. He hated people so much. He was interrupted when Ino busted through the doors in a panicked state.

''Gaara! Hinata's missing!'' Ino yelled out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''W-Why did you do that?'' Hinata asked while Sakura wiped blood off of her face.

''Why wouldn't I?'' Sakura retorted. Hinata looked startled at the comeback.

''Well you're not on Gaara's side so I just assumed you'd be on S-Sasuke's. He takes all the pretty girls he can.'' Sakura looked at her with confusion.

''What are you talking about? What sides? And who's this Sasuke Uchiha I keep hearing about?''

''You're new?'' Hinata didn't really need to ask when she already knew. Sakura slowly nodded. Hinata looked away sadly until Sakura grabbed her face to finish cleaning the blood and dirt off. ''Talk to me Hina-chan.'' Hinata's eyes widened at the name.

''W-Well in this school there are two sides with two leaders. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku. I'm on Gaara's side because Sasuke said he didn't want any w-weaknesses on his side and Naruto-kun said he thought I could be strong, plus Naruto-kun..'' Hinata blushed. Sakura smirked.

''Naruto-kun huh? Looks like our new little Hina-chan has a crush. It's almost too bad.'' Hinata looked up in wonder. Sakura smiled. ''I was gonna ask you out.'' Hinata's eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

''I-I-I-I...!'' Sakura laughed. ''Relax. I wouldn't chase after someone who obviously has no interest in me. I get it, you just like boys. Obviously.'' Temari threw her arm around Sakura's neck.

''You know it would probably help this Naruto guy notice you if you weren't hiding behind bangs and baggy clothes.'' Tenten nodded.

''Will you trust us Hina-chan?'' Hinata blinked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _''Oh Sasuke-kun you're so hot!''_ Sasuke Uchiha smirked.

''Yo Sasu-bastard!'' Naruto Uzumaki shouted coming into the hallway. Sasuke turned towards him.

''What do you losers want?'' Naruto glared.

''Where's Hinata you son of a bitch?'' Sasuke's eyes were cruel and his smirk widened.

''I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Naruto growled and the others had to hold him back. Gaara glared and his eyes darkened. Karin and her friends ran up panting and gulped when Sasuke glared.

''I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! We had the little Hyuuga bitch but some pink slut took her from us! She slammed my face into the wall!'' Karin held her nose to stop the bleeding.

''I want you to find this girl and bring her to me!'' Sasuke growled in anger and left.

''If they don't have her then who does?'' Ino questioned. Naruto growled.

''I bet Temari would know with her team of spies,'' Kankuro muttered until he was hit upside the head.

''I'm not a conspiracy you puppet freak,'' Temari scowled. Kankuro looked at her up and down in horror.

''How..why..what..I don't understand.''

''I go here as of now and your Hyuuga is safe so don't worry,'' Temari waved them off and jumped on Gaara's back. ''How is my favorite baby brother? Just so cute is what you are! So cute.'' Temari pinched his cheeks while Gaara scowled.

''Hinata's okay?'' Naruto questioned.

''Uh huh. She's in the cafeteria with Sakura and Tenten,'' Temari answered and released Gaara's cheeks as everyone started running towards the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You're so cute Hinata!'' Sakura squealed. Hinata blushed.

''Hinata-chan are you okay?'' Naruto came running in to the cafeteria followed by everyone else and ran into their table.

''I'm okay N-Naruto-kun,'' Hinata blushed. Naruto squinted at her.

''Something is different about you Hinata-chan..''

''Hinata did you get a haircut?'' Ino questioned.

''And new clothes..?'' Rainie asked. Temari sighed in boredom and grabbed a seat next to Tenten.

''There you are Hyuuga-bitch! And you pink-slut! Look at what you did to my nose!'' Karin screamed at Sakura. Sakura looked up at her with no emotion.

''Sorry. I can be so clumsy,'' Karin glared as hard as she could. Temari rested her elbow on Sakura's shoulder and grinned.

''Our Sakura-chan can be such a bitch.'' Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

''Sasuke-sama!'' Karin suddenly cried out. Sasuke glared as he walked up to her.

''What?''

''This is that pink slut who tried to protect the Hyuuga bitch!'' Karin accused and pointed at Sakura.

''I didn't try, I did because you're pathetic and annoying,'' Sakura sighed and went back to her lunch.

Sasuke hadn't stopped staring at Sakura and looking over her entire body with lust and Sakura was definitely noticing and super annoyed by it.

''Would you like a picture asswipe?''

''I am Sasuke Uchiha and who might you be blossom?'' Sakura looked at him like he was stupid.

''Sakura Haruno.'' No extra words. Sasuke smirked.

''You must be new. I would've noticed someone as _delicious_ as you walking around. Lucky you ran into me before you chose your side.'' Sakura raised an eyebrow.

''Oh? And why is that?''

''You should know that if you choose that monsterous freak Gaara's side, you can't date me. Fraternizing across enemy lines is forbidden,'' Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded in understanding and looked back at Hinata.

''You didn't tell me that Hina-chan that makes my choice that much easier!'' Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked at her friends who nodded back in understanding.

''We choose Gaara. Can I eat my lunch in peace now?'' Sakura waved away the outraged look on Sasuke's face and turned away.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at each other.

 _''What just happened?''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So you're Gaara huh? What are you like as a leader?'' Sakura asked while eating her yogurt.

''Hn,'' Gaara scowled at the pinkette. Hinata opened her mouth but Temari beat her to it.

''Cold, cruel at times, pretty emotionless, yada, yada, yada.'' Temari bit into her cheeseburger. Hinata looked at her in confusion.

''H-How did you know Temari-san?'' Hinata questioned. Temari waved her away.

''You can call me Temari-chan. Gaara is my baby brother.'' Hinata's eyes widened.

''S-Seriously?'' Hinata questioned. Temari nodded.

''I haven't seen him since Tsunade-momma took me in but he's still my brother and I'm sure he hasn't changed over the years. Right Gaara?''

''Hn,'' Gaara continued scowling.

''I just cannot believe you told that Sasuke bastard off! All the girls go nuts over him!'' Naruto kept shouting.

''Eh. I wasn't impressed,'' Sakura shook her head.

''So what kind of guys do impress you Sakura-chan?'' Naruto asked excitedly. Sakura grinned.

''I like boys who can tell me what to do. They aren't afraid of my attitude,'' Sakura winked at Gaara who looked at her with mild interest. ''And I love cute girls like Hinata-chan.'' Hinata blushed and gave a slight smile, already getting used to it. Everyone but Tenten and Temari looked at them in shock.

''You like girls Sakura-chan?'' Ino asked. Sakura opened another container of yogurt and shrugged.

''I like people. It just depends on who catches my interest.''

''That's how Sakura and I became friends, we dated,'' Temari grinned at Sakura. Kankuro's eyes almost bulged right out of his head. Gaara kept his eyes on Sakura. Shikamaru peeked one eye open from his nap to watch Temari.

''You don't date girls!'' Kankuro cried out. Temari shrugged.

''No I don't but Sakura and I clicked like nothing I had ever felt before. We were together for a while and when we both decided we were done as a couple we wanted to stay friends, so we did.'' Everyone looked at Tenten who blinked at the looks she was getting.

''I just met Sakura and Temari when Tsunade-momma adopted me. Only date dudes here.'' Neji looked her over.

''So I guess we're all on the same side now,'' Rainie voiced. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

''Cool.''

 **TA-DA! I STARTED TO THINK I WOULD NEVER FINISH THIS. I KEPT CHANGING THINGS 3-4 TIMES. ANYWAY. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
